


Annoyed and Completely in Love

by Katlyn1948



Series: The Family Of Storm’s End [16]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya and Gendry are only mentioned, Arya and Gendry's children - Freeform, Bella Baratheon - Freeform, Brienne of Tarth's son, F/M, Family of Storm's End Series, JJ Tarth - Freeform, Other, but too late to change, it is with their oldest, not an Arya/Gendry story, unfortunately I made this canon so jamie is dead, wish i didn't make canon, yes his father is Jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Bella has a conversation with JJ and realizes that she may feel a certain way towards the cocky young lord.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: The Family Of Storm’s End [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375657
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Annoyed and Completely in Love

**Author's Note:**

> WOW.   
> I have not updated this series in a hot minute. I finally wrote the conversation that Arya overhears with Bella and JJ, prompting her realize that her daughter has a budding crush. I really like writing my version of Arya and Gendry's children, especially Bella because I feel like she is such a mix between Arya and Gendry. This series allows me explore original characters and developing original characters personalities.   
> Anyway, I had fun writing this and I hope you guys enjoy!

He was infuriating, absolutely obnoxious! The way he strutted about the training camps or even the forge, life he was some high and mighty God, annoyed Bella beyond the point of no return. When her father had decided to mentor the boy, she hadn’t expected him to actually stay on the grounds of Storm’s End.

The other apprentices were stationed in a house not too far from the castle walls, so why should he be treated any differently?

JJ Tarth was no better then rest of the young men wanting to learn the trade of blacksmithing, so sleeping in a hut with six other men shouldn’t be as unappealing as it sounded. Bella was sure there was plenty of room there, no need for him to be stationed just four doors down from her bed chambers.

His constant bantering and taunts had managed to dig their way under her very thick skin, and her only reprieve was to spar a few of the men her mother trained in the courtyard. Many conceded when the sparring got to heavy, with only a few unafraid to challenge the next heir to the Stormlands. More often then not, she would knock them on their rears with one swing of her Warhammer and the spar would be over. For those who survived, she makes sure they knew exactly who they were fighting.

It was, perhaps, one of her favorite pass times.

The actions kept her grounded, and often could quench her fury better than her mother. But with JJ Tarth, no amount of sparring could snuff the fire that seared through her veins whenever she saw him.

His lack of confidence in her abilities to rule over a region, or to even fight, irked her so profoundly, she found herself fuming at just the thought of stupid boy.

That’s why she escaped to the kitchens, for if JJ Tarth was too high and mighty to live outside of the castle walls, then he would not be caught dead inside of the working kitchens.

It was one her favorite places in the whole castle, that and of course, the sparing grounds. Her best friend was that of a kitchen maid and the butcher, Spenser, had interesting stories from the past wars that always made Bella’s ear twitch. It didn’t help that Spenser’s wife, Alessia, made some of the best lemon cakes to ever grace the seven kingdoms.

More often than not, a fresh batch would be waiting for her when she returned from an intense sparing session her mother or father.

But today, there was none, and Bella had to settle for a piece of honey bread reserved for that night’s supper.

As she snuck her piece of honey bread and ale to the back rooms, she heard a whistle tune come from one of the tables.

JJ Tarth was leaning in a chair, his dirty boots propped up on the table, with a lemon cake pinched between his fingers.

Bella’s cheeks flushed with anger as she strutted to where he sat.

“People sup on those tables.” She shoved his feet down, letting them lad with a solid thud.

“Aye, I am aware. And I am a person and I am supping.” He grinned.

Bella scoffed, “Shouldn’t you be in the forge with my father, learning his trade.”

“He dismissed us early, something about an important meeting with the liege lords.” JJ shrugged as he shoved his lemon cake into his mouth.

“Where’d you get that lemon cake?”

“Alessia made a batch and I snagged one before your sister grabbed the rest. She had the twins trailing behind her, so I reckon there aren’t any more.”

Bella frowned. Lemon cakes were a favorite among her siblings and if she wasn’t fast enough, she would sure miss her share.

“Well, you’re done with your cake. You can leave now.” Bella waved him away, hoping he would leave promptly and leave her to her fuming thoughts.

“Wish for me to leave already, Bells?”

Bella’s head snapped up at the use of her shortened name, “Don’t call me that. You can’t call me that. Only Shireen, or little Rickard, when he decides to hold a conversation. But not you.”

“You call me JJ.”

“Everyone calls you JJ. I’ve never heard anyone but your mother, call you Jamie.” Bella stated, matter of fact.

“Doesn’t mean I want you to call me JJ.” He teased, “Besides, I quite like it when you call me Jamie. Has a certain ring to it.”

Bella scoffed, “Piss off!

JJ chuckled as he came to sit beside Bella. He leaned close to her and whispered, “Stop pretending, Bella, because I like you, too.”

Bella’s cheeks flushed a bright crimson.

For the first time in her life she was speechless. She didn’t like JJ, did she? He is always so aggravating and annoying, why would she like him? Their values were different, and they just didn’t see eye to eye, so why did she feel the way she felt when he whispered in her ear.

The way his breath tickled her ear had sent shivers down her spine, and she couldn’t help but lean just a little closer to him.

“I-I…have to go.” She swiftly pushed back her chair and exited the back room from the kitchen, for the embers in the stoves made it just a bit too hot for her liking.


End file.
